Gunsmoke and Bounty Hunters
by The Dream Master
Summary: A Trigun, Cowboy Bebop Crossover. Spike and the Bebop crew go on the trail of Vash the Stampede, but can they catch him, as other Bounty Hunters look for the 60,000,000,000 man?Sorry for long update time. (FINISHED!)
1. Chapter 1

Gunsmoke and Bounty Hunters  
  
"Today on The Bounty Hunters, we look at this man," said the man on TV, holding a picture of a man in a long red coat, with spiky blonde hair, and a large, silver gun, "His name is Vash the Stampede," the man went on, "and he is worth $$60,000,000,000 on the planet he is supposed to be on. For all you bounty hunters out there, that is $3,000,000,000 wulongs in normal currency. Don't you all rush at once," the man said, just before the TV flipped off.  
  
Spike Spiegel lit his cigarette and lay back on the couch. "So what do you think, Jet?" he asked his long time partner.  
  
"Lot of money for one man. Where is this out of the way planet, anyway? They don't have space travel, but they have recently discovered space communication. Guess they needed help catching this Vash the Stampede," Jet replied.  
  
He quickly downloaded some info on how to get to Gunsmoke. Then, he checked the few known records on Vash. "Wow!" Jet exclaimed, wide eyed.  
  
Spike raised his eye brow, and said, "What?"  
  
"He, by himself, blew up two towns, and a hole in the fifth moon of Gunsmoke. That's one dangerous guy."  
  
"So, want to go, or not?" Spike questioned Jet.  
  
"ED, get ready for a ride!" Jet yelled up, to the young girl hanging in the ceiling rafters.  
  
Spike smiled. He was finally on an interesting job.  
  
"I'll take thirty donuts," said the tall man in red.  
  
"Anything for you for saving our town from those bandits, Vash," said the woman at the donut shop.  
  
Behind him, two middle aged girls stood watching him. "Hey Vash, hurry up! The Sand Steamer is leaving in five minutes," shouted Meryl Stryfe.  
  
"Yeah, hurry up Vash!" the other girl, Milly Thompson shouted.  
  
Vash gave a grin, and, as soon as his bag was full, he ran after them. He had some trouble, as he grabbed up the cross-gun that his late friend, Nicholas D. Wolfwood had given him, after he died. They jumped through the doors of the Sand Steamer just as it was about to leave. They handed their tickets to the man at the door, and went to find their cabin. As they walked down the halls, people gave warm greetings to Vash and his companions. "Let's hope we finally have a safe ride this time," said Meryl, recalling their last experiences on The Sand Steamer.  
  
"Just relax, insurance girl," Vash joked.  
  
Meryl gave him a slight punch in the arm, and laughed. Meryl thought to herself about all the fun times they had had, although there were also dark times. Meryl knew she loved Vash, but still hadn't had the courage to tell him. She assumed he knew, but couldn't tell with that mysterious man. Oh Vash, she thought to herself. She would tell him soon, she promised herself, and then, she couldn't think of what would happen.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Damnit Spike, why did you leave me with her?" Jet muttered, as Spike rushed off.  
  
Ed stood perfectly on the top of Jet's head. "I see no one here!" Ed exclaimed loudly.  
  
Jet jumped and threw Ed off his head, and walked to his ship. Ed landed head first in the sand, and stuck there. Ein ran over to his buried friend and barked at her, almost tauntingly. Jet climbed into his cockpit and took off after Spike, bringing his ship to its speed limit. Ed watched as Jet took off quickly, and shouted, "Hey! Jet, why don't you want to call Faye!" Ed continued to shout, but realized it was futile, and said to herself " Looks like we're on the case too, Ein. Let's go!" She said, grabbing the little dog into her arms and running into the desert. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gunsmoke and Bounty Hunters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Spike looked out across the desert, seeing nothing but rock and sand. Finally, in the distance, Spike saw a town. It was old, and looked devoid of any technology what so ever. He landed on the outskirts of town, and climbed slowly out of his ship. He loaded his gun, and readied himself for anything that could happen. He walked into the town, and stepped slowly into the local bar. The people inside looked up at him, but settled back down quickly. Spike suddenly spoke up "Alright, all of you, I need help finding someone. His name is Vash The Stampede , and I'm here to collect the bounty on him. Can anyone help me?"  
  
"That nice boy?" said a woman in back, "Your not going to hurt him, not on my watch," she shouted and chucked a beer bottle at Spike.  
  
The others in the bar stood and faced him. Some upholstered their guns, and pointed them at him. Shots began to fire, and Spike ran at full speed out. The mob followed him, until, near the edge of town, he heard a voice call him. He swerved left, and down the alley, where the voice had called him. The mob was a bit behind, and couldn't find Spike. Soon, they returned to the Bar to finish their drinks.  
  
Ed and Ein trekked through the desert in the sweltering heat, slowly moving on, toward the target, wherever he was. "Hungry, Ed is," she said, and looked at Ein.  
  
Suddenly, she imagined Ein as a big, juicy steak. Ein jumped and ran as Ed gave chase. Off they ran, into the distance, moving ever closer to Vash.  
  
Vash lay back on his bed, thinking about his past. After he had saved Knives, and nursed him back to health, Knives had left, and sworn to take his revenge on Vash, for not killing him. Vash wondered where Knives was now, and what he was doing. Little did Vash know, he would see his brother again, sooner than he expected.  
  
Spike stood in front of the hooded figure, and wondered why he had saved him. "What do you know?" Spike questioned the man.  
  
"I know where Vash is," the man replied.  
  
"Where, can you take me there?"  
  
"BE glad," the man replied evilly.  
  
Jet flew over the sands until he saw Spike's parked ship. He landed near it, and got out of his own. HE walked into the town ahead, until he came to the bar. He walked in and asked "Have any of you kind people seen my friend. He is about 5'9" , and wears a blue suit. We are looking for a man named Vash."  
  
The people stared coldly at him, and they gave chase to this newcomer , as they had to his friend before. 


	3. 3 Revelation to a Hunter

(Thanks everyone for your reviews so far. Sorry for the extensive lapse of time Gunsmoke and Bounty Hunters: Chapter 3  
  
Spike followed the hooded man for an hour, until they cam to an old model, beat up, car. The man climbed in front, while Spike sat promptly in the passenger side.  
  
"So, where the heck are you taking me?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I told you, Vash. But we have to catch him first," the man replied.  
  
"You seem to have a grudge against him, and also, I still haven't asked, what is you name, stranger?"  
  
The man hesitated. He looked at Spike.  
  
"I guess I can trust you," he said, "MY name is Knives. And my story, you asked? Well, it's a long one. All I'll say is Vash was supposed to kill me, those ten years ago, but he didn't, and here I sit, waiting for my revenge on my broth.."  
  
Knives trailed off.  
  
"Your brother?! Vash is your brother?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. That sniveling weakling should have killed me. Damn him..Damn him to hell!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
Vash awoke quietly to the sound of Meryl's voice. She was telling him they had arrived at their destination. Vash sat up groggily.  
  
"Here already?" he mumbled, and got up.  
  
He went into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. Milly and Meryl waited patiently for him to finish. About thirty minutes later, he finished and came out. Meryl and Milly followed Vash out the door. The ramp was open, leading down to the ground below. They walked down, slowly toward the town of Maypalm. All the people looked up at them, and whispered to themselves about Vash. Suddenly a big explosion rocked the steamer. A group of bandits rushed around, firing on the civilians. At least five fell to the ground. Vash jumped off the bridge, and fired, knocking one of the bandits' guns out of his hand. Another came from behind.  
  
"Can't you all learn!" Vash yelled, "Why can't you just accept peace and love. Money isn't everything. Why won't you understand that!"  
  
He fired on another one of the outlaws, but this time, for the first time in a very long time, Vash missed his mark. The bullet collided straight into the victims upper body, shooting him straight through the heart.  
  
"Gene!" one of his partners yelled.  
  
The man ran for him, and pulled a rifle from his trench coat. He fired at the Vash, but was so enraged at him he didn't even aim. The man fired blindly at him, until his bullets were drained. Vash fired a shot, and hit him in the hand. He released the gun, and fell to the ground. A tear came from Vash's eye.  
  
"I'm sorry," Vash said coldly.  
  
"Sorry won't bring him back, you son of a bitch!"  
  
The sheriff and his officers had already arrived, and had taken a few of the outlaws into custody.  
  
"Good job, man," One of the deputies said to Vash, "all except this one."  
  
"No, if one dies, it's just as important as if all of them die. I wish I could stop this, this senseless killing. Why does it have to continue?"  
  
"Vash, there is nothing you could have done," Meryl said to him, "Accidents happen."  
  
"Yes Mr. Vash. Sorry to say but they do," Milly repeated her counterpart.  
  
"It didn't use too, "Vash told them, and silently walked away.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________  
  
Ed and Ein ran across the desert, hoping to catch up to Jet and Spike. They ran into a town, which from their point of view, seemed empty. Suddenly, a low rumble was heard. In the distance Ed could see Jet, but not only Jet, but a large mob as well, which was shooting and throwing objects at him.  
  
"Found him!" Ed exclaimed as she jumped all over Ein.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this!" Jet screamed, "All I wanted to know was where Vash resided. It seems he isn't wanted for his money here!"  
  
Jet ran by; closely followed by the mob.  
  
Ed pointed and yelled "After him!" and the girl and dog ran closely behind them.  
  
(Sorry for the wait, I've had school, among other things. I hope to keep writing on this fic and hope you continue to review it.) 


	4. Target Found

Chapter 4  
  
Faye flew her ship over the planet of Gunsmoke. She knew that is where The Bebop and its crew were. Spike couldn't resist a reward like that. Faye closed in on the planet, and drifted out of all her thoughts. She flew down into the atmosphere, ready for anything that presented itself. As soon as she was into the atmosphere, a light on her console flickered. She looked down to see it blinking, just before her left engine blew out. Her ship spiraled and flipped until it crashed right outside of the city where Vash was.  
  
Faye awoke on a bed. She had a cloth over her forehead, and a blanket pulled smugly over her. She looked around to see where she was. It looked like an old western style hospital room. Two girls sat in chairs across from her at a small table. A tall man stood by the wall across from her. He had tall, blonde hair, and a long red trench coat. Faye had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. She had a bad headache and all her joints throbbed, so she cared little about it as of now. The last thing she remembered was the crash. It was all a blank afterwards. Faye laid back and started thinking.  
  
___- ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike and Knives arrived shortly after Vash had in the town. Spike knew his bounty was around this place, and he was determined to take him, dead or alive. Spike loaded a clip into his gun, before holstering it back into his pocket. He had plenty of looking to do if he was to find this man. Spike looked around, and all though time was of the essence, Spike decided he would head to the bar first. He considered an outlaw like this would probably be in disguise drinking his sorrows away at the bar. Spike walked in. Everyone inside looked up at the outsider. Spike hesitated, remembering his last experience, but walked on in. He sat down next to a tall man in red. He looked oddly familiar, but Spike sat down, back turned to the man.  
  
"I'll take a Ganymede Gin," Spike told the bartender.  
  
He looked at Spike puzzled, and said "Son, we don't have any of those fancy imports, you're the first visitor from outer space in over three years."  
  
"He's right," said the man in red.  
  
Spike looked behind him, than stood up.  
  
"Finding you was easier than I thought, Vash the Stampede," Spike muttered under his breath. 


	5. Hotel Angst

Chapter: Hotel Angst  
  
Spike retired to his hotel room, and sat down on the table. Spike pulled open a cabinet by his wall, and pulled out a whiskey. He grabbed some glasses, as if expecting guests, and poured them. Suddenly, Jet burst through the door.  
  
"Finally, I found you!" he yelled at Spike.  
  
"Long time, Jet," he said back.  
  
Jet seemed out of breath, as if he had been running for a long while. Suddenly, a small, plump animal scurried under him. Jet jumped, but was thrown to the floor by a kid-like form that burst in under him.  
  
"Edward is here!" The girl who had just entered screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" someone down the hall screamed from their room.  
  
"Where's the food?" Ed asked, puzzled and hungry.  
  
Spike tossed Ed a candy bar. Ed sat content and ate. Ein begged for some as the girl ate.  
  
Jet lay in an exhausted heap in the doorway.  
  
"Why me," Jet moaned  
  
- - --- ----------------------------------- --------- - - - -  
  
Vash and the girls returned to their rooms. As they walked in, they saw Faye dressing herself in the middle of the room. Vash blushed as he saw the nude form of Faye.  
  
Merrill slapped Vash and yelled, "You pervert!"  
  
Faye blushed and quickly moved into the restroom.  
  
Milly looked at Vash, and moaned in her soft, dense tone, "Vash, I never thought you were like that."  
  
Vash gave a groan, and walked to his bed. It had been a long day.  
  
--- ---- ----- ------ ------- -------- --------- ---------  
  
Morning peaked over the mountains of the sleepy little town. Light shown through the windows of the room which Spike, Jet, and Edward were sharing.  
  
"Morning, up! Morning, up!" Ed yelled while dancing around the room.  
  
"Spike, shut her up," Jet said drowsily.  
  
Spike raised his gun, from off his table, and shot at the floor where Ed was standing. She jumped backwards, and fell out of the window.  
  
"Great, that's going to cost you," Jet told Spike, who was already snoring soundly again.  
  
On the ground, Ed looked up; her head spinning.  
  
"Long fall; Ed will do it again!" she yelled loudly in the street, and ran back for the room.  
  
__________________________________  
  
With all the commotion going on just rooms down the hall, Vash couldn't sleep. He awakened slowly, and suddenly realized something was blocking him from moving. Vash pulled the cord on the lamp, which bathed the still dark room in a soft glow.  
  
"Holy crap!" Vash said quietly, in surprised alarm.  
  
Faye was lying in her underwear next to him. She must have moved in the middle of the night. She stirred, but laid back down. Vash started to climb out, when Milly burst through the connecting door of their rooms.  
  
"Mr. Vash, are you having trouble sleeping," she trailed off, seeing Faye scantily clothed next to Vash.  
  
"It's not what you think!" Vash yelled at her.  
  
Merrill burst into the room. A red hot anger burned in her eyes.  
  
"How low are you?!" Merrill screamed at him.  
  
Faye groggily raised her head.  
  
"What, oh hi everyone," she said, "Sorry for the inconvenience last night Vash, but the couch was cold, and it was hard, so I decided to move over with you."  
  
Faye yawned sleepily, and lay back down.  
  
"You watch yourself," Merrill pointed a finger to Vash.  
  
In Merrill's mind, she couldn't help but laugh. 


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Begins

Chapter 6: The Battle Begins.  
  
Spike got into his clothes and loaded his weapons. He'd let Vash play around long enough. He was going to get serious, he kept thinking to himself, as images of the bounty flashed in his mind.  
  
"So, you're going to take him today?" Jet asked him.  
  
"Yeah, alone," Spike said, as he lit a cigarette.  
  
He opened the door, and stepped into the hall, just as Vash was coming out. Merrill, Milly, and Faye followed him.  
  
"Must have been some night, with three girls, Vash the Stampede," Spike said to him jokingly.  
  
Vash turned to see him.  
  
"I know you. You're the guy from the bar," Vash said, in a childish way.  
  
"There's a bounty out for you, Vash, and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers. That bounty is mine."  
  
"Spike! You can't!" Faye protested.  
  
"Shut up! I don't care about you, Faye. You were a tag along from the start, so don't go thinking I will give up so you can have that money."  
  
"What! He saved my life, Spike. I would dare do it, now, even for all that money!"  
  
Vash interrupted.  
  
"Well, why don't we settle this like gentlemen do here?"  
  
Spike looked puzzled.  
  
"A duel, my bounty hunting friend," Vash replied.  
  
Spike smiled. No one could outgun him. He was the best around, or so he thought.  
  
"Fine, Stampede. We'll do it your way," Spike said confidently. ------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------- ----------------  
  
The streets had cleared when the two stepped out. They both checked their guns and turned away from each other. Ten paces was decided, and they started to walk. Merrill, Milly, and Faye watched in anticipation. Jet watched from the window, as Ed and Ein watched from the roof. Ten paces reached, both turned. Suddenly, before either fired, blood shot from spike's back.  
  
"Back down, bounty hunter!" a voice shouted, watching spike fall.  
  
"Spike!" Jet yelled.  
  
The form of Knives, Vash's brother, dropped into the street. He walked up to Spike and kicked him away with great force. He landed hard on the other side of the street.  
  
"Knives, What are you doing here!?" Vash cried in surprise.  
  
"It's time we finish our fight, Vash. Let him die. If he had killed you, I would never have gotten this opportunity. Fight me Vash, now!"  
  
Vash fired at Knives and ducked behind some barrels.  
  
"Fool," Knives snickered.  
  
Knives gave two shots, which both made large, round holes on both sides of the barrel. Vash jumped and fired back at him again. In his arrogance, a bullet collided with Knives' shoulder. Knives ignored the wound, and jumped back, firing at his brother.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike managed to stand up. He cocked his gun, and shakily aimed at Knives. Vash saw him as well, just before Spike fired a bullet aimed for Knives' head. 


	7. Finale

Chapter 7: Finale  
  
Knives tried to move quickly, as the bullet careened toward him. It smashed into his back, and collided with his spine. He fell to the ground in a bloody pool. Behind him, Spike tried to stay up. Vash ran to his brother and lifted his limp body up.  
  
"Knives! Knives! Are you ok?" Vash cried.  
  
"Knives lifted his head to talk to his brother.  
  
"So, this is the end, huh?" Knives said wearily, "I always thought.I'd have the chance to..beat you, brother. If I was to be beaten, I had at least thought you would do it. But no, this low-life bounty hunter has brought me down. Fuck! Why!"  
  
Vash looked down on him sadly, and watched as Knives began to twitch, and then lay still. He then dropped Knives to the ground and stood up. He turned to Spike.  
  
"He could have been saved!" Vash yelled at him, "But you had to interfere. Why!"  
  
As his anger increased, his gun started to change. The top flipped off of the gun flipped off, and a small gear inside began to spin. Vash suddenly raised the gun in the air, and a metallic substance covered his arm. Spike noticed the gun was what was covering him. Then, his arm began to inflate, until it was almost like a cannon. He aimed it at Spike; tears in his eyes.  
  
"You'll pay! You'll pay for what you did!" he yelled.  
  
"Vash! No, please!" Merrill yelled at him.  
  
"Yes Mr. Vash, don't do that!" Milly yelled behind Merrill.  
  
Spike raised his gun. Suddenly, Faye ran out and grabbed Spike's arm.  
  
"Spike! Don't hurt him! He saved my life. You had no right to shoot his brother!" She yelled.  
  
"Faye?" Jet questioned, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Stop it Faye!" Spike yelled, "It's for the bounty. Even if we are alike, or different, good or evil. I'm a bounty hunter Faye, and so are you. Wake up, and smell the cash in it. Even if it costs this whole town. I don't like the idea of it, but if that's what it takes." he trailed off.  
  
Vash readied his gun, and yelled, " Alright, bounty hunter, fight me."  
  
Spike knew this was the end. He had suddenly realized he felt as if money was all he wanted now. He did not want that, though. He liked the thrill. Well, if this was not thrill enough, this fight, he decided it would be time to give up bounty hunting, even it was all he was good. He hoped to God this wouldn't be his last hunt.  
  
From Vash's point of view, even with the compassion others were throwing to him, he couldn't stop it. His rage consumed him, and he began to fire the cannon. The people began to run as the blast gathered energy.  
  
"Oh Vash, no!" Merrill yelled, then walked slowly toward him.  
  
Spike watched as she clasp her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Vash," she cried, "I love you!"  
  
The blast in the cannon stopped. His arm retracted to what it had once been. Milly looked in awe as Merrill explained her true feelings for Vash. Suddenly, tears began to stream down Vash's cheeks.  
  
"Oh my God. What was I about to do. I know my brother should have been given one last chance, but over one life, I almost destroyed hundreds. I'm sorry, bounty hunter," Vash told him.  
  
"I should be apologizing," Spike admitted, "for the first time in a long while, the money seemed more important to me. I do have one request, though. I; am truly sorry for killing your brother, but would you at least give me the pleasure of an old-fashioned duel?"  
  
Vash thought for a moment, and answered, "why not".  
  
Merrill, still hugging Vash, hugged him even tighter. Milly herself began to cry.  
  
-_________  
  
The townspeople stood on the sides of the street, as the two gunmen paced away. Merrill sat in suspense with Milly by the hotel. Jet and Faye watched from the hotel roof, with Ed and Ein. After ten paces, they quickly turned and fired. In a strange twist, both guns were hit and flipped out of each other's hands. As they landed, Spike jumped and grabbed Vash's gun; Vash jumping for Spike's. They rolled, and fired. Vash ducked behind a water trough, and Spike ducked behind a phone booth. They fired shots between each other, barely missing. Suddenly, Vash turned to fire, and realized Spike was no longer there. He turned back to face the barrel of his own gun.  
  
"Nice piece of machinery," Spike said, and flipped the gun back to Vash. Vash laughed and did the same.  
  
The people cheered and laughed at the display they had witnessed. Spike pulled Vash up, and they both began to walk toward the bar. -_________  
  
As Spike and his crew prepared to launch their ships, they took a last look at the planet where they had met such interesting people. The moons were full in the night's starry sky, as their engines fired up and the took off.  
  
On the roof of their hotel, Vash and Merrill watched as the ships took off into the sky. It looked so romantic, for the two of them. The ships became twinkling dots in the night sky as time passed. As they watched, Vash leaned over, and shared a long kiss with Merrill. 


End file.
